Three Thoughts
by BryannaB709
Summary: Hatter and Alice each have three thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**

Since Alice has entered the Mad Hatter's life, he has had three sane thoughts.

 **One: I miss her.**

Hatter sat at the tea table after he had just seen Alice disappear to Lomdumb or whatever it was called.

Mally and the Hare had noticed that Hatter seemed a little less mad since she left. Hare's solution was that he needed to throw more spoons at him, but Mally decided to try something else.

She scurried down the table to Hatter's chair, and placed a small paw on his bandaged hand.

"Hatter, what's wrong?" she said, softly.

Hatter ran his finger around the rim of his teacup, then sighed. "I miss her."

 **Two: I think I love her.**

Hatter stood on the balcony of the White Queen's castle, leaning against the railing, a small tar rolling down his pale cheek.

Chessur floated by his shoulder, then meowed, "What's the matter, Hatter?"

Hatter whiped the tear from his cheek, then whimpered, "She thinks this is a dream. She doesn't remember me."

Another tear rolled down his cheek, but he ignored it. He said, "Chessur, I think I love her."

Hatter rested his face in his hands, and started to cry softly.

 **Three: I wish she had stayed.**

Hatter stared at the spot where Alice had just disappeared. The mad thoughts in hs head whirled and whizzed, and sobbed.

He slipped his hand into his pocket, and felt the soft blue dress he had made for her. He pulled it out, and the soft powder blue glared at him, taunting him.

His eyes turned the same soft blue, then immediately teared up.

The White Queen placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, and cooed, "Tarrant, what's wrong?"

Hatter whiped his eyes, which were still powder blue, and said, "I wish she had stayed. I wish she had stayed in her Wonderland."

The White Queen slipped him a small vial, and said, "This will take you to her, Tarrant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Ever since the Mad Hatter entered Alice's life, she has had three insane thoughts.

 **One: I miss Hatter.**

Alice sat in her mother's tea room, right across from her. Her mother had been discussing something for the last half hour, but little six-year-old Alice hadn't been listening.

Her mother set down her teacup, and asked, "What is the matter?"

Alice answered wistfully, "I miss Hatter."

Her mother asked, "Who is Hatter?"

Alice sighed and said, "Someone I met in a dream."

 **Two: I think I love him.**

Alice sat in her bed in her perfectly-spotless room in the White Queen's castle. She had been staring at the ceiling for hours, but she couldn't fall asleep.

She thought to herself, "Why can't I sleep? I know it's Frabjous Day tomorrow, but this is a dream!"

Then she remembered the slight shade of pink Hatter's eyes had turned on the balcony.

"I think I love him." she said to the empty room.

 **Three: I wish I had stayed.**

Alice sat on her bed in London, in her boring room, with no talking cats, or madness of any kind.

Her eyes were soaked with tears, for tomorrow was her wedding to Hamich, which her mother had authorized without Alice's consent.

She thought about Hatter (darling Hatter) whispering into her ear, "Fairfarren, Alice.", which brought another wave of tears.

"I wish I had stayed." she choked between sobs.

Then an absolutely mad idea raced into her head. She threw on on of her many blue dresses, then ran down the stairs and out of the house.

She ran through the woods, then found the rabbit hole.


	3. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Alice prepared to dive down into the hole when she saw a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face it, and saw her darling Hatter standing there, bearing his enormous gape-toothed smile.

She ran towards him, and he met her in the middle. They embraced, and Hatter held her tight, as if he were convincing himself that this was not a dream.

Hatter suddenly said, "I have something that I need to tell you!"

Alice smiled, and said, "You first!"

Hatter fought a little bit in his head, then burst out, "I have very deep emotional feelings towards you! You, Alice, are perfect, and we- _I_ need you to stay in Wonderland!"

He paused, then said very quickly, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Alice, I love you, and I would like you to come and stay in Wonderland."

He paused again, waiting for Alice to say somethign, then said, "Fez?"

Alice smiled, then pulled him into a kiss.

Hatter was stunned, but then his eyes turned a soft pink, and he kissed her back.

Alice returned to Wonderland for her third and final time, but this time she stayed!

(And that truly was a sane thought!) :)


End file.
